


Sunrise

by Lizzieboo182



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzieboo182/pseuds/Lizzieboo182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Graham has been wanting Richard for a while so he makes his move. <br/>He leaves Richard horny all day, and by the time Richard gets to Graham's trailer he's so hard he can't think. </p>
<p>Shower sex occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Graham was taking his time making it around to makeup that morning, his blue eyes watching the first little peek of sun over the mountains. This was a day that they were shooting on-location, and everyone loved it. Especially Graham and Jed, who were now walking side by side.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Jed asks, nudging his arm in his typical fashion.

"Yes. Absolutely beautiful" The taller of the two agrees, looking over to smile briefly. "We're so lucky, Jed."

"Yes. Yes indeed."

The two of them had reached the makeup trailer finally, Graham running a hand over his head. He almost looked as if he dreaded it, for some reason. "You alright, mate?" Jed had quickly caught sight of this.

"What?- Oh yeah yeah yeah I'm fine." Graham nods, opening the trailer door and stepping in.

Richard was seated in his usual chair, smiling at him as he walked by. "Well goodmorning." He grinned, the smile making his eyes crinkle up the way they do ~~when~~ \- God, don't look at the eyes. Not the eyes.

"Morning." Graham managed to pull himself out of his thoughts long enough to smile back, taking his spot on Richards left side.

"How did you sleep?" Graham blurts, kicking himself for saying it like that. Usually he was able to keep his cool around people, no matter what he felt. But with Richard, sometimes it was nearly impossible for him.

"Not that good." Richard admits, reaching back to rub his fingers into the tense muscles of his shoulders and neck.

"Can I?" Graham offered before he could think about what he was saying.

"Uh- Yeah sure." He nods, blushing a bit and looking up at Graham while he got up, positioned behind Richards back.

Graham lets his hands gently lay on the younger's shoulders, swallowing as he looked down at the pale skin that was exposed because of the shirt Richard wore, he had cut the neck wider to allow the makeup artists better access.

"O-Oh..." Richard let out a breathy moan, loving the way Grahams fingers felt on his skin.

"You're really tense." Graham mused, massaging the tense muscles with skill, loosening them up a lot.

"Yeah." Richard barely got out, the word sounding more like a moan. He was slightly embarassed, because now he had his arms in his lap to hide what the older man was doing to him.

"C'mon Rich... Relax." Graham said in a soothing tone, fingers working a bit further down the front of his shoulders, grazing his pecks.

After a few gentle strokes down the front of his shoulders, Graham dips his fingers just a bit further down, grazing one of Richards nipples. Richard lets out a tiny moan, then jumps when someone entered the trailer.

Graham slowly flicked his nipple once more, watching Richard bite his lip and try to keep any noises in. He then pulls his hands away, making sure to stretch a bit in front of his chair, offering Richard a glance at the bulge now very visible in his jeans.

Richard saw, biting his lip harshly. He glances up at Graham who had a smug look on his face, smirking still. Richard watches as Graham deliberately runs his tongue over his lips, just teasing the younger.

　

Its safe to say Richard spent most of the day trying to get his lines out correctly, which he usually never had a problem with. The difference was today he had a constant hard on, and by his luck most of the scenes they were doing Graham was standing right next to him.

He was very relieved when Peter called cut at the last scene of the day, letting out a sigh. "What is it? Wanting to get to your trailer?" Richard nearly jumped when he felt Grahams breath on his ear.

"I might be." Richard says quickly, not about to let Graham know the effect he had on him.

"Hmm... why don't you come over tonight? I would absolutely _love_ the company." Graham smirks, a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go to mine and clean up?" Richard had suggested.

"Just grab some clothes and come to mine. I have a shower." Graham smiled.

　

　

Richard was now walking down the line of trailers, cursing himself for still having a bulge of his own as he knocks on Grahams door.

He was met with a lovely sight, a very shirtless Graham had opened the door. "Well come in. I'll just let you get in the shower." He had a mischievious look in his eyes.

Richard made his way back to the bathroom, dropping his bag and shutting the door. He slid his clothes off, mentally cursing his cock for being so damn hard in his sweats as it pops up against his abdomen.

He bit his lip, glancing at the door before taking himself into his hand and pumping himself slowly. He lets out a bit of a small groan, unable to stop himself.

Once he realized what he did he blushes, letting go of his cock and getting into the shower, turning it really warm. He lets out a sigh as the water carresses his body, especially his lower body.

He couldn't help but think about Graham getting a shower in here, his own mind supplying him with the image of Grahams large hands carressing himself, sliding down his abdomen and taking ahold of that thick cock-

Richard tried to keep his hands off of himself, but it was impossible. He finally reaches down and pumps himself slowly, biting his lip to keep any noises in. He pumps himself a bit faster, mind still running over that image of Grahams body.

He slowly reaches back, fingers sliding between his cheeks to caress his hole. He lets out a shaky breath, head falling back as he slid his finger inside of himself. "Graham." He moans softly, other hand still pumping his cock.

Richard jumps when he feels someone press up agaisnt him from behind, pressing him against the wall. "Does that feel good?" Graham breathes against the back of his neck, nipping the skin lightly.

Richard just nods, breathing heavily. he presses himself back against grams hips, pulling his finger out of himself.

"Hmm... look at you. Just begging for it aren't you?" He licks a stripe from where his shoulder meets his neck up to his earlobe, taking it between his lips and sucking on it lightly.

"Graham-" Richard Chokes out, pressing himself back against the older mans thick cock and whining.

Just then Graham slammed two fingers into his hole, groaning a bit as he feels just how tight Richard is. He works them pretty fast, his cock twitching as he watches Richard fuck himself back onto his fingers. "Thats it- fuck yeah."

Graham suddenly pulls his fingers out, pulling Richards hips back so he's bent over, bracing himself against the wall.

Richard looks back just in time to see Graham pumping his huge, leaking cock. "Oh god..." Richard breathes, hole fluttering just thinking about that inside of him.

" Ready darling?" Graham teases him by sliding his cock in between his cheeks, lazily thrusting it between them.

"Yes... oh please yes." Richard whines, cut off with a yell as Graham suddenly slams his cock in.

"Oh shit... so so tight." Graham groaned, never taking a break, thrusting relentlessly into Richards prostate.

"Oh god... Graham!" Richard was reduced to a moaning mess, a real sight for Graham. Water running down the expanse of his pale, broad back. His gorgeous ass just bouncing with each thrust.

" Thats it, take it. Take my cock." Graham grunts, leaning over his back, mouthing at his neck as he snaps his hips.

Richard couldn't do anything but moan and cry out, cock leaking between his legs as he takes what Graham was giving him.

"Oh God... On your knees. " Graham orders gently, but sternly. Richard quickly obeys after Graham pulled out, dropping to his knees for him.

"Fuck... Gonna cum all over your pretty face. Those damn eyelashes- Fuck!" Graham couldn't hold back any longer, his hand pumping himself faster, making wet sounds as his precum drips from the head. He was so close, balls drawing up.

"Get ready-" Graham barely got out, crying out softy as his cum paints Richards face, cock twitching hotly.

"God-" Graham reaches down and gathers some of the cum off of Richards cheek, sliding his finger into Richards mouth and groaning when he sucks it off.

Richards breathing was heavy, lips tightening around Grahams fingers and sucking hard. Richard lets out a loud moan over Grahams digits, Cumming untouched merely from eating his cum.

Graham watches his cock twitch and shoot cum, his jaw dropping and he lets out a groan of his own. "Fuck..." The scott breathes.

Richard looks up, pale chest flushed. He stood up shakily, smiling as he's pulled into Grahams arms. "Lets get you cleaned up, so we can sleep. We have a sunrise to watch tomorrow" Richard looks up into Grahams eyes, smiling into it when the older man connects their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, extra thanks! lol. And if you see anything that needs correcting, You're welcome to let me know about it. 
> 
> Also, I'm really wanting to write a lot right now so if you like my writing and you want something written, please send it in! thanks guys  
> xxFaith


End file.
